


The Best Of The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: When The Skies Turn Gray Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Reunion, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny managed to scrimp & save, so he could take Steve out for an romantic dinner, Steve was surprised that he was getting the treatment from him, & he likes it, Cause it proves that Danny was serious about their relationship, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny managed to scrimp & save, so he could take Steve out for an romantic dinner, Steve was surprised that he was getting the treatment from him, & he likes it, Cause it proves that Danny was serious about their relationship, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams smiled at the expression on his lover's friends, when he gasped, & saw that they were going to the Hilton Hawaiian Village for dinner, "We're eating here ?", The Former Seal asked, as he turned to look at his beloved blond, Danny shook his head in the positive, & said this, as he placed a kiss on his lips. 

 

"I know that these last couple of months haven't been easy you on you from the last time Wo Fat had you, To you reuniting with your mom Doris, & Catherine, so you can rescue her out of that prison, & almost getting caught by the CIA, Before that, You had the liver transplant, & almost died before the operation, I just want to let you know, that you are not alone, I am here for you, You deserve the best of the best", The Loudmouth Detective said the last part to reassure him.

 

"I know that, Danny, I love you for that, Always, Also for giving me a second chance, I **_will_** always be grateful to you for this, I'm not gonna mess it up, I will make every second count", The Handsome Blond was glad to hear it, cause he wants Steve to be with forever,  & he would do his damnest to make sure that it happens. "Let's go in, okay, Babe ?", "Lead the way, Danno", Steve said, as they got out of the car, shutting the door, & locking it, as they headed in to have their romantic evening start officially.

 

They were greeted by the normal host of the hotel's restaurant, & were seated immediately, Also, They talked about nothing in particular, & then their drinks, & food came out, & they talked at a more leisurely pace, & finished their dinner. Steve's favorite dessert came out, & the Five-O Commander was touched that Danny remembered it, "I love you so much, Danno, Thank you for a wonderful night", Danny smiled, as he kissed his super seal, & said, "You are welcome, I love you too", & they dug in & shared each other's desserts, while they were enjoying themselves on that wonderful evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
